Forever and Always
by writingismylife0101
Summary: It was an ordinary day when Alex Cahill and Riley Matthews were kidnapped by the criminal Alex was trying to get convicted. When they are kidnapped, it's up to Walker, Trivette, C.D., Maya, Lucas, and Farkle to find them before it's too late. What will happen when the killer finds out?
1. Chapter 1

Forever and Always

**Hi! I'm back with my first ever crossover fic! I am sorry for the short chapter, but they will get longer, I promise! **

Summary: This is a crossover story with Walker Texas Ranger and Girl Meets World. A very uncommon crossover.

C.D. was wiping down the bar when he heard the door chime. He looked up and saw none other than Walker coming up to him.

"C.D., how do you know when you're in love?" Walker asked C.D.

"Well, Cordell, you just get this feeling in your chest when you're around that special someone, and you just get a wonderful feeling deep inside your soul," C.D. explained. Just then, a young couple that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen years old came in and sat down at a booth.

"C.D., what if I told you that I think that I'm in love?" Walker said nervously, not noticing the young couple.

"Uh, Cordell, who is this lady that you're in love with, exactly?" C.D. asked while looking over to the young couple.

"Well, uh, ummm, it's uh, Alex?" Walker's words came out in question form because he was so nervous. He finally noticed that C.D. was looking in the direction of a young couple. "C.D., stop staring at those two! You are probably scaring them!"

"Aw, hush Cordell," C.D. said. With that, he walked over to the young couple and started up a conversation.

"Hi, welcome to C.D.'s Bar and Grill. What will it be?" C.D. asked.

"Well, I'll have a sweet tea and the lady here would like a water," said the young boy.

"Coming right up," C.D. said as he went to fix the drinks.

"So, Riley, what do you think of Texas so far?" Lucas asked Riley. She was looking at the redheaded man that was sitting at the bar.

"Uh, it's very beautiful out here," Riley said as she turned her attention back to Lucas. Just then, a blonde woman came in and sat beside Walker.

"Hi, Cowboy," Alex said. She placed her purse in the barstool beside her and then turned her attention back to Walker.

"Hey, Counselor," Walker said. "How did it go in court today?"

"Well, Truman was convicted on three counts of murder and kidnapping and rape," Alex said. She then noticed C.D. walking to a couple. "Who are those kids?"

"I don't know the girl, but the boy is Lucas Friar, Jacob Friar and Ramona Friar's son," Walker said.

"The Jacob Friar? The one who owns the biggest law firm in Texas?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that Jacob Friar," Walker said as he watched C.D. shake hands with the girl and the boy.

**Please review and favorite! I can see everyone who reads this story. Just say one word if you read it. I would like to reach at least 10 reviews before the next post. I will update this story every week, maybe earlier, but no PROMISES!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bar Incident

**Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"Yes, sir! I'm the son of Jacob and Ramona Friar," Lucas said to C.D. C.D. had asked him if Jacob Friar was his father.  
"Well, that's good," C.D. said.  
"This is Riley, my girlfriend," Lucas said as he introduced Riley. Riley smiled as Lucas said that she was his girlfriend.  
"Hi, I'm Riley Matthews! I'm the daughter of Cory and Topanga Matthews," Riley said cheerfully.  
"The Topanga Matthews! The shark lawyer of the New York law firm? C.D. asked.  
"Yes sir," Riley said.  
"Well, you two have a nice evening and enjoy your meal," C.D. said as he was walking away.

"Well, Cordell, those two kids right there are the daughter of Topanga Matthews and the son of Jacob Friar," C.D. said as he walked back behind the bar.  
"C.D., that's huge!" Alex said boastfully. Soon, Trivette walked in and sat down on the other side of Walker.  
"What's huge?" Trivette asked.  
"The son of Jacob Friar and the daughter of Topanga Matthews are here," said Alex as she got up from the bar and walked over to the couple to introduce herself.  
"I bet you that Mr. Friar has heard of Alex," Walker said as he watched his fiancé walk over to the couple.  
"I'm sure he has, Cordell," C.D. said as he was pouring Trivette some coffee.

"Hi, my name is Alex Cahill," Alex said as she introduced herself to Riley and Lucas. They looked at her and introduced themselves.  
"I'm Riley Matthews, and this is Lucas Friar, my boyfriend," said Riley as Lucas held her hand.  
"It's very nice to meet you both," Alex said as she shook hands with them.  
"So you're the Assistant D.A. who I've heard about," Lucas said. "You took down Karl Storm in court, and he shot you five years later, right?"  
"Yes, that's me! Yes, I did take down Karl Storm in court five years before he shot me," Alex replied. She thought back to the day when he shot her. "Would you like to meet my fiancé?"  
"Sure," Riley and Lucas said in unison.  
"Walker," Alex called, "can you come here for just a minute?"  
"Yeah," Walker said as he got up from his seat and walked over to Alex.  
"So, Riley and Lucas, this is my fiancé, Cordell Walker," Alex introduced.  
"So you're the man who killed Karl Storm after he shot Ms. Cahill," Riley said as she remembered Lucas telling her about Texas law enforcement.  
"Yes, that's me," answered Walker. "How do you know all of this?"  
"My father is Jacob Friar, Mr. Walker, and he told me about the Texas Rangers and the D.A'S office in which the Rangers work with," Lucas answered.  
"Well, we'll let you two get back to your alone time together," Alex said as Walker held her hand. "Well, bye!"  
"Bye Mr. Walker and Ms. Cahill," said Riley and Lucas in unison. As Alex and Walker were walking back to the bar, a man who looked very familiar to Walker came in and sat down fairly close to Riley and Lucas. He was eyeing Riley and Alex as if he was plotting something. Walker noticed this and told C.D. and Trivette to casually look at the man. Alex did the same.

Lucas got up from the table and went to the bathroom, leaving Riley alone. Alex quickly rushed over to Riley and started talking to her. Before they could start talking, the man came up to Alex and asked her to dance.

"No thank you. I'm with someone," Alex replied. Riley eyed the man suspiciously and gave C.D. a look that was of concern and fright.  
"It's just one dance, Miss," the strange man said. Finally, Riley found the courage to speak.  
"Sir, I don't mean to be rude, but the lady said she didn't want to dance," she said.  
"Can't you just learn to keep your nose in your own business, little girl," said the man coldly. Finally, Lucas arrived back at the table, and Walker joined him along with Trivette and C.D.  
"The lady said she didn't want to dance," Walker said as he stood beside Alex and wrapped his arm around her waist. Now, the man was angry.  
"Well, I can see that she's taken, Mr. Ranger," said the man gruffly before walking away. They all sighed in relief as the man walked out of the bar.  
"Alex, you ready to go home?" Walker asked Alex.  
"In just a moment," Alex replied. "Bye, Riley. It was nice meeting you. Here's my card if you ever want to meet up again. Bye, Lucas."  
"Bye, Ms. Cahill! It was nice meeting you, too. Here's my number if you are ever in New York," Riley replied as she got up to hug Alex.  
"Please, Riley, call me Alex! Everyone does," Alex said. "You too, Lucas."  
"Well, bye Alex. It was nice meeting you, too," said Lucas. They all said goodbye to each other and then headed home. But little did they know that the man who had tried to dance with Alex was still there and followed Lucas and Riley home.


	3. Chapter 3: That Night

**Here ya go! Chapter 3! Enjoy and Please Review!**

Lucas and Riley pulled up to Lucas's Uncle Buster's house and parked the truck. Lucas got out and went on Riley's side of the truck and opened the door for her.

"Thank you," Riley said as Lucas offered a hand to help her out. Lucas's dad looked through the curtain and waved. Riley and Lucas waved back.

"So, did that guy at Mr. C.D's bother you?" Lucas asked as they walked down the pathway that led to the front porch.

"No, all he did was call me a nosy, little girl when he asked Alex to dance," Riley answered. Just as Lucas and Riley were walking up the steps, a truck pulled in the driveway and a strange man got out. It was the man from C.D's.

"Riley! Run!" Lucas shouted as they ran up the steps. As they neared the door, the strange man stopped chasing them.

"You got away this time, little girl, but I'll get you when the time is right," the man warned as he ran back to his truck.

Before he got in, Lucas shouted, "If you touch her, you're a dead man!" The man just laughed evilly and got in his truck and drove away. As soon as Lucas and Riley were inside, Riley began whimpering.

"Riles, he's not going to hurt you. I'll make sure of it!" Lucas said as he held her fragile, shivering body close to him. Just then, Lucas's dad came up to them along with Lucas's Blue Heeler puppy, Blue, hot on his tail.

"Lucas, who was that man?" he asked. Lucas didn't let go of Riley when he answered.

"While Riley and I were out eating, that same man came up and asked Alex Cahill to dance while I was in the bathroom. Then, Riley told him that the lady didn't want to dance, so he told her to keep her nose in her own business," Lucas said as Blue was begging for attention from Riley.

"Hey, Blue," Riley said as she picked him up and nuzzled his nose on hers. "Who's a good dog? Is Blue a good dog? Yes, he is!" Blue replied by wagging his tail and licking Riley's nose, which earned a laugh from Riley.

"Well, Lucas and Riley, I'm about to go to bed. Will you two be fine?" Lucas's dad asked.

"Yes, dad, we'll be fine," Lucas answered as he slid off his shoes. Then, his dad left to go to bed. Riley put Blue down long enough for her to slip off her shoes. Then, she picked him back up and walked to Lucas's guestroom where she was staying. She shut the door so she could change into some pajamas. When she walked out, Lucas just looked at her with awe. She was wearing a pair of shorts with baseballs on them and a t-shirt that he had given her which said Friar on the back. Lucas thought she was perfect.

"Lucas, what are you staring at?" Riley asked as she petted Blue, who was half asleep.

"I'm still trying to get over how beautiful you are, but you just keep amazing me, so I fall in love with you all over again," Lucas answered as he playfully ran over to her and swept her off of her feet. This caused Blue to wake up and start barking. Riley was laughing the whole time.

"I love you, Riley Matthews," Lucas said as he planted a kiss on top of her head. Blue looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "I love you too, Blue," he said as he patted his head.

"I love you too, Lucas Friar," Riley said as she yawned. Blue was now asleep.

"Riles, are you tired?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah," Riley answered as she yawned once more. So, Lucas carried her to her room and laid her down on the bed. "Lucas, could you lay down with me until I fall asleep?"

"Yes, Riley, I will," Lucas answered as he got into the bed. Blue was laying down beside Riley's side of the bed. Lucas scooted closer to Riley and wrapped her in his embrace. Soon, they both fell asleep, but Riley's sleep was not as peaceful as she had hoped it would be.

-**Alex and Walker**-

"Thank you for bringing me home, Walker," Alex said as she leaned over and kissed Walker. They were in front of Alex's apartment.

"Anytime, Alex," Walker answered as he gave her a kiss. Soon, Walker got out of the Ram and let Alex out of the truck. He walked her to her door. As soon as she unlocked it, she ushered him in.

"If you want, go make you some coffee," Alex said. "I'm just going to change into my pajamas."

"Okay, Alex," Walker said as he went into the kitchen and made some coffee. As soon as the coffee finished brewing, Alex emerged from her bedroom in a silk nightgown with a cover up. It was lavender color, Walker's favorite color. About ten minutes had passed, and Alex started falling asleep.

"Hey, sleepyhead. I'm about to leave," Walker said as he picked Alex up bridal style and carried her to her room.

"Can you stay at least until I fall asleep? Alex asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah sure! I don't have to be anywhere tomorrow," Walker answered as he got into the bed with Alex. Soon, Alex fell asleep, and Walker joined her.

**How was that? The suspense will start building in the next chapter! Please review and give suggestions! **


	4. Chapter 4: Noon

**Here's Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

The next morning around 2 am, Riley started screaming in her sleep, causing Blue to howl and wake Lucas. Lucas tried to shake Riley awake, but it didn't work.

"RILEY!" Lucas shouted. Soon, Riley bolted up and started breathing real heavily. She looked around the room and slowly sunk back down into the covers. Then, she started crying silently. "Shhhh, Riles. It was just a dream. It was only a dream. Just listen to the rythm of my heartbeat." Riley laid her head on Lucas's chest and listened to the beating of his heart. Blue was now whimpering as he tried to climb up in the bed. Riley giggled as she leaned over and picked him up and put him in her lap. Then, she regained her position and slowly fell back to sleep. Lucas laid her back against the pillow and placed Blue beside her. Then, he crawled back under the covers and fell back to sleep.

**-Alex and Walker-**

About 3 am, the sound of someone screaming caused Walker to stir. Finally, he realized that the screams were coming from Alex. She was thrashing around.

"No! Leave me alone! Leave her alone, too! No, please! Walker, help!" she screamed as she continued thrashing around. Walker grabbed her and pulled her close to his chest.

"ALEX!" Walker shouted as he gently shook her. She stopped thrashing around and slowly opened her eyes.

"Walker! Oh my god! Is that really you?" Alex asked her hands frantically fidgeted with Walker's face. Walker gently grasped her hands and brought them to his lips.

"Yes, Alex, it's really me," Walker said as he pulled Alex even closer to him. Then, he started stroking her hair and said, "It was only a dream, Alex. Do you want to talk about it?"

"In the morning," Alex said as she yawned. They both laid back down and went back to sleep.

***Noon at C.D's***

"Hi, Alex," Riley greeted with a hug. She and Lucas had just sat down when Alex and Walker had come in.

"Hi, Riley," Alex said. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much. How about you?" Riley asked as she recalled her nightmare. Just then, a group of boys about Riley's age came in and sat down at a table.

"I didn't get very much sleep, either," Alex confessed. Riley sat back down beside Lucas while Alex and Walker joined them.

"So, Lucas, how would you and Riley like to come out to my ranch this Saturday for a barbeque?" Walker asked.

"Yes! We'd love to," they said in unison. Walker and Alex laughed at them.

"Good, Lucas, I'll show you how to get to my ranch later on today," Walker said. He excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. Riley did the same. On her way back, one of the boys stopped her.

"Where are you going, cutie?" he said.  
"Why don't you join us?" another one said.  
"Come on now! A pretty thing like you should be with me," said one as he forcefully puller her to him. Lucas noticed this and came to her rescue.

"The lady is with me, and I say to leave her alone, or else," said Lucas. Alex finally recognized who the boy was that had pulled Riley to him. It was the son of Victor Larue.

"What are you gonna do about, boy?" asked one of the boys who got up from his chair and walked over to Lucas.

"You don't want to find out," Lucas said just as Walker came back from the bathroom.

"What's going on here?" he asked Lucas.

"This boy," he said as he motioned to Larue's son, "was hassling Riley along with his other two friends. Walker looked at the boy and soon realized that it was the son of Victor Larue.

"You best keep your hands off of this girl, Mr. Larue, or you're going to find yourself in juvenile hall," Walker said.

"I can't go to juvie just because I asked the girl to sit with me," said Larue's son. Walker just glared at the boy who slowly walked back to his chair and sat down. Walker, Riley, and Lucas walked over to where Alex was sitting. She looked deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Alex?" asked Walker. Alex jumped at the call of her name, but she soon calmed down.

"I don't want anything to happen to Riley just because she is the daughter of Topanga Matthews," Alex said as she tried to tell Walker with her eyes what her nightmare was about. "You know that Topanga was supposed to convict Larue while he was in New York, but then she went into labor. So, then, the case got dumped into another lawyer's lap, and Larue was found not guilty."

"What would Larue's son want with me?" Riley asked. All of the sudden, a man in a black hoodie came and sat with the group of boys. Alex's face went white when she got a good look at the man. It was who she thought she would never see again: Victor Larue.

**The next chapter will possibly have Riley being nearly kidnapped and Alex is kidnapped. What do you think of the story so far? I know, two updates in one day. How do I do it? It's because I've been told I have a very vivid imagination, so I take a lot of advice. Well, Adios!**


	5. Chapter 5: Gone

**Here's Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

So, Alex and Walker came out of C.D's and Walker walked Alex to his truck. As he shut her door, someone came up behind him and hit him over the head. He instantly fell to the ground, unconcious. Alex screamed and got out of the truck to check on Walker.

"Walker, honey!" Alex screamed and tried to run back into C.D.'s, but Larue caught her and put chloroform over her mouth, knocking her out. Riley saw this, and she ran outside and tried to stop Larue. She didn't get the chance to because Lucas had stopped her.

"Lucas, why did you stop me? Oh my god! There's Mr. Walker!"Riley screamed as she looked at Walker's truck. So, she and Lucas ran over to Walker who was bleeding from the back of his head.

"Riley, call 911!" Lucas said as he ran inside to get C.D. and Trivette.

"Lucas, what's all the fuss about?" C.D. asked.

"It's Mr. Walker and Alex," said Lucas. Soon, it clicked in Trivette's and C.D's minds that Walker was hurt and Alex was, too. So, they all ran outside and checked on Walker.

******At the hospital******

"Mr. Walker took a pretty hard blow to the head," said his nurse to C.D. He and Trivette, Lucas, and Riley were all in the waiting room.

"Ma'am, when can we go see him?" asked C.D.

"You may see him now," said the nurse. C.D nodded, so the foursome went to Walker's room to find him asleep. Just before C.D shut the door, Walker sat up in the bed very fast, causing him to grasp his head.

"Where's Alex?" Walker asked.

"That man took her, Mr. Walker," Riley said as she held back her tears. She thought back to the day she was almost kidnapped. But, she saved that memory for another time** (Yes, her memory will make a reappearence later on in the story!)**

"Get me out of the dad gum hospital, C.D," Walker said as he tried to get out of bed. One of the nurses came in and stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, Mr. Ranger," said the nurse. As soon as she left, Riley stood on her tip toes and whispered into Lucas's ear.

"I'm tired, Lucas, and I'm ready to get to your house so I can get some sleep," she said.

"Well, bye guys! Riley's tired so I gotta take her home," said Lucas as he waved bye to the three men.

"Bye, Lucas! Bye, Riley," said the three men.

*****In Lucas's Driveway*****

"Riley, wake up. We're home," Lucas said as he nudged Riley awake.

"Oh! I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Riley as she yawned. Lucas just laughed.

"Well, you needed the sleep," Lucas said.

"What's that supposed to mean? asked Riley offensively as she tried to get out of the truck.

"Nothing, you just looked tired today, and here let me help you with that," Lucas said as he got out of the truck and walked over to Riley's side to let her out. He held out his hand for her to steady herself on as she stepped out.

"Thank you," Riley said as she stood on her tip toes and kissed Lucas.

"As long as you keep smiling, I'm gonna smile," Lucas said as he carried Riley bridal style up the porch steps, not noticing two shadows near Riley's window. He carried her over the threshold.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed for bed," Riley said as she picked up Blue and carried him to her room with her. She shut the door so she could have some privacy.

***In Riley's Room***

"Here you go, Blue," Riley said as she put Blue on her bed. She went over to her dresser to get out a pair of pajamas when Blue started barking. "Blue what are you...," she never finished because a sharp pain shot through her head and caused her to fall to her knees.

"Jason, you get her and let me shut this dog up," said one of the boy's as he raised the gun to the dog.

"No, Derick! Don't shoot the dog because we'll get caught," Jason said. Then, they heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"Riles, you okay?" Lucas asked. The two boys dragged Riley to the window and tried to climb out. Soon, Lucas knocked the door down and grabbed a bat and hit Jason in the back with it. Derick dropped Riley and ran off.

"Riley, sweetheart, wake up," said Lucas as he gently nudged her. When she didn't respond, he tried barely slapping her. Then, when she didn't respond, he yelled to his dad, "Dad, get in here! Riley, please wake up." When he moved his hand from behind her head, he noticed a red liquid on his hand: Blood. "OH MY GOD! RILEY!"

Blue came over to him and Riley and howled as if he knew that Riley was hurt. Lucas let a single tear fall onto Riley's now paling skin. Blue let out another howl just as the tear hit Riley's face.

**I know! I'm a horrible person for leaving it at this! Trust me, you are going to love this story. Oh, great news! Thanks to CjGirl, I'm keeping The Dream That Came True! Well, please review and favorite!**


	6. Chapter 6: Breaking Down and Waking Up

**Here is Chapter 6! Enjoy!**

"Lucas, what's wrong?" asked his dad as he ran into the room. He saw Lucas cradling Riley in his arms, and Blue was whimpering beside him. He took a closer look at Lucas and noticed that he was crying. He saw shattered glass in front of the dresser.

"Dad, Riley is dying! Call 911!" Lucas shouted to his dad. He quickly ran to find the phone and dialed 911. While his dad was on the phone, Lucas whispered to Riley:  
"Riles, please, you can't die! Please stay alive! I love you, and no one will ever touch you again as long as I'm around! Please don't leave! I'm sorry for everything! I should've checked around the house. It hurts me that you might die! Please, Riles, I love you so much!

Now, Lucas was breaking down into tears. Blue was howling again. Soon, Lucas's dad came back in the room. He went behind Lucas and patted him on the back.  
"It's okay, son. This wasn't your fault. She's gonna be okay. She's not gonna leave. Help is on the way," his dad said. Lucas stopped crying long enough to say:  
"But, dad, it's not okay! This was my fault! I don't know if she's gonna be okay. She just might die because of me!" Then, he started crying again. His dad picked up Blue and took him into the living room. They sat there and waited for help to arrive.

About five minutes later, Lucas heard sirens in the distance. He turned to Riley who was now very pale, but she still had a pulse. It was a faint pulse, but she had one.

"It's okay, Riley. Help is here," Lucas said as the paramedics rushed in and put Riley on a backboard. They ran out of the house and loaded her into the ambulance. Lucas, his dad, and Blue followed the ambulance to Methodist Center. That's where Walker was.

*****Alex's Location*****

"I told you we were going to be together, Alexandra," said Larue. Before he could finish his taunting, Derick rushed in and was huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Larue, but Jason got knocked out while we were trying to kidnap Riley," he explained. "Then, her boyfriend came in and hit him, knocking him out, so I ran."

"It's okay, Derick. I'm not mad, but since you couldn't fulfill your duties, I'm afraid you're going to have to pay," Larue said as he drew a gun.

"No, Mr. Larue! Please! I'll get her next time! I promise!" Derick said pleading. Now, Larue was furious.

"You know how I hate people who can't keep their promises," said Larue as he pulled the trigger and shot Derick. Derick fell to the ground and died.

"No!" screamed Alex. She had been forced to sit on the couch and watch the whole thing. Just then, an idea hit her.

"Larue, I really need to go to the bathroom," Alex said.

"Sure, go. It's right down the hall; the first door on the left," Larue said as he dragged Derick's body outside. Alex ran to the bathroom and dialed Riley's number. It rang for about thirty seconds when finally someone answered.  
Bold- Alex Italics- Riley's phone

_Hello  
_**Lucas, it's me. Alex. Where are you?  
**_With Riley in the hospital.  
_**Is Walker there?  
**_Yes, he's right here. Alex, where are you?  
_**You remember the place where he tried to rape me? He's there.  
**_I'm on my way! I love you, Alex.  
_**I love you...**

Larue broke down the door and grabbed Alex by the wrist. He grabbed the phone and hung it up.

"Who did you call?" Larue asked furiously.  
"Riley," said Alex.  
"She's dead," Larue said as he drug Alex into the living room.  
"Lucas answered," Alex said as Larue threw her down on the couch.  
"Well, now you're going to have to pay," said Larue as he attacked Alex.

****In the hospital with Riley****

"Well, Mr. Friar, your girlfriend is going to be okay," said one of the nurses.  
"Good. I don't know what I'd do without her. As soon as the words left his mouth, Walker came in and gave Lucas Riley's phone back.  
"So, where's Alex?" Lucas asked.  
"She's at an estate that's just upstate," Walker answered as he ran out of the hospital and ran to his truck.  
"Well, I'll leave you three alone," said the nurse to Lucas, his dad, and Riley. His dad had dropped Blue off at Charlie's, Lucas's older brother. Lucas looked at Riley and got up and walked over to her. He stroked her hair and held her hand. He could feel the hot tears coming back and the voices in his head seemed to grow louder. He kissed the top of Riley's head and walked out of the room and out of the hospital. He sat in the hospital's park on a bench that was by a huge oak tree. There, he broke down again. The voices in his head were now practically yelling.

"This is all your fault! You should've checked the room before she went in! You should've went in with her to make sure she was safe!" the voices said over and over again until Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He yelled and hit his fists against the trunk of the oak tree.

"She's in there because of me," he said to himself. "It's all my fault. It's all my fault..."

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Lucas walked back into Riley's room and sat down. His eyes were red and puffy and his face was red. His dad knew that he had been crying.

"Lucas, do you mind staying here by yourself while I run home and get some clothes?" his father asked. Lucas just nodded. So, Lucas's dad walked out of the hospital and got in his truck.

As Lucas started to doze off, he heard someone moan. It was Riley. He rushed over to her when he saw her eyes flutter. Finally, her big brown doe eyes appeared and her smile came into view.

"What happened?" Riley asked.

"You were hit in the head with a bottle when you went into your room to change clothes. Blue started barking and I heard. So, I ran to your room to ask if you were okay, and you didn't respond. So, I broke down the door and found two guys trying to get you out of the window. I knocked one out, but the other one got away. When I saw you, I pulled you to my chest and cradled you in my arms. When I moved my hand from behind your head, I saw blood on my hand, so I knew you had been hurt," Lucas explained. The voices in his head were gone, and Riley was awake. But all of that was too soon because Riley's phone started ringing. This time, it was from an unknown number. When Lucas answered, he balled his fists in anger at what he heard:

"Your girlfriend is next, cowboy, so you better watch out," the voice said. Then, the line went dead.

**Please review and let me know what you think! I'll be back with chapter 7 later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Problems and Phone Calls

**Here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

"Lucas, who was that?" asked Riley as she tried to sit up, but failed.

"Riley, don't try to get up," Lucas said as he took a deep breath. "The person that was on the phone was Mr. Larue."

"Well, what did he say?" Riley asked, but Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas, please, tell me what he said."

"He said that you were next," Lucas said. As soon as the words left his mouth, C.D and Trivette came in to check on Riley.

"How are you feeling, Riley?" asked C.D as he held her hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I feel better now that you guys are here," said Riley. So, they stayed there until Mr. Friar got back with his and Lucas's clothes. But little did he know that he was being followed.

*****Alex's Location*****

"Larue, please let me go!" Alex screamed. She heard someone on the other side of the door.

"Shut up," Larue said as he hit her. Walker couldn't take it anymore. He kicked down the door and pulled Larue off of Alex. They fought for about five minutes until Walker threw him through a window, knocking Larue unconscious.

"Alex, are you okay?" Walker asked as he examined her face. He noticed a bruise on the side of her face and one on her wrist. "Did he hurt you?"

"No," Alex said as she began to cry into Walker's chest. His shirt was getting soaked, but he didn't care. As long as he knew that Alex was safe, he was happy.

"Let's go," said Walker as he escorted her to his truck. He called for backup and tied Larue up. When backup arrived, Walker and Alex left to go see about Riley and get Alex check out.

****With Riley in the Hospital****

Riley and Lucas were waiting patiently for Mr. Friar to arrive so they could go home. It had been two hours since he had left, and he still wasn't back. Before they could lose hope, a knock came from the door.

"It's open," Lucas said. The door opened and revealed four familiar faces. It was Trivette, C.D, Walker, and Alex. Alex walked up to Riley and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad that you're okay," Alex said as she pulled away.

"Thanks. Had it not been for Blue, I would've been kidnapped," Riley said. Then, the memory of that one fateful day at the mall came flooding back into her mind. Lucas saw the scared look on Riley's face and immediately went into protective mode.

"Riley, what is it?" Lucas asked, but she didn't respond. "Riley, come on. You can tell me what's on your mind."

"I was just thinking back to the day where I was almost kidnapped," Riley said as she let out a huge breath. Lucas walked over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"It's okay. The good thing is that you weren't kidnapped and that you're okay," said Lucas. Then, Riley's phone rang, but this time she answered it.

_Hello?  
Hello, Riley. I've been waiting to talk to you. Is Mr. Friar there with you?  
No. Who is this?  
You'll find out soon enough.  
What did you do to Mr. Friar?  
Let's just say he'll be there later, but we need to make a deal.  
Go on.  
We will release Mr. Friar if you will meet us in front of KRDW.  
What time and when?  
Tomorrow at 3 sharp. Don't be late, or you will never see Mr. Friar again._

Then, the line went dead. Riley's face was now worried and scared. "Lucas," said Riley, "Someone has your father."

"Who has him?" asked Lucas.

"I don't know, but they said they will release him if I can meet whoever in front of KRDW at 3:00," said Riley.

"Riley, you can't do it! I overheard Larue on the phone, and whoever was on the other end of the line was talking about you," Alex said worryingly.

"Don't worry, Alex. Nothing's gonna happen," said Riley unsure.

"Did they say to come alone?" asked Trivette.

"No, but I have to be in front of KRDW at 3:00 sharp, or they will kill Lucas's dad," Riley said.

"Riley, can we see your phone and take it to headquarters to get a tracking device installed?" Walker asked.

"Yeah, sure," said Riley as she handed the phone to Walker.

"Trivette, take this to headquarters and get Adam to install a tracking device as soon as possible," Walker said as he handed the phone to Trivette.

"Okay," said Trivette as he left the room.

"Well, do you two need a ride to your house, Lucas?" asked Walker.

"Yeah, but we need to go pick up my dog at my brother's house," said Lucas.

"Okay, I'll go get the release papers and bring them back in here," said Walker as he walked out of the room and went to the front desk to get the release papers. Then, Alex's phone rang.

_Hello?  
Hello, Alexandra. You thought you could escape me, but you thought wrong.  
Larue, I thought you were in jail!  
No one can keep us apart, Alexandra. We will be together, even if I have to kill Walker to have you!  
You will never have me!  
We'll see about that, now won't we?_

Alex hung up the phone really fast. When Walker came back into the room, he looked over to Alex who was tearing up. He gave the release papers to Riley and Lucas, and then ran over to Alex.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Walker asked as he pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair and ran his hand over her back to comfort her.

"Larue escaped the police," said Alex.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Home

**Chapter 8 is here! Enjoy! I know! I am a horrible person for leaving you at cliffhangers, but I promise you that this story will get so much better! Thank you Bethany Tucker for keeping me on my toes about this story! Anyway, on with the story!**

"Larue escaped the police?" asked Walker as he hugged Alex tighter.

"Yes, Walker, and he said that I was going to be his, even if it meant that he had to kill you," said Alex and started to cry again.

"He called me and told me that Riley was next," said Lucas. Riley was filling out the release papers as they were talking. Her mind drifted back to the time at the mall when she, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle had gone to see _Big Hero 6_.

******Flashback******

_"Hey, guys, do you want to go the food court here and get a quick bite to eat before we leave?" Riley asked Lucas, Maya, and Farkle. _

_"Yeah, sure!" said the group in unison. So, they went to Chickfila and got some chicken nuggets and drinks._

_"Excuse me guys, I gotta go to the bathroom," Riley said. As she got up from the table. _

_"We'll watch for you here," said Maya and Farkle. So, Riley left to go use the bathroom which was right across the food court. On her way back to the food court, Riley was grabbed and being carried out of the mall. Lucas got up from the table and caught up with the guy that was kidnapping her and kicked him in the shin, causing him to fall and drop Riley. Riley called for help while Lucas and the guy were fighting. Luckily, the guy didn't get any good swings. Lucas, on the other hand, beat the snot out of the guy. As mall security was taking him away, Lucas said to the guy:_

_"If you ever touch my princess again, I'll tear your heart out."_

**_***End Flashback***_**

"Well, Riley, are you done signing the release papers?" asked Walker.

"Yes sir. Can you go give it to the front desk, please?" asked Riley. Walker nodded and accepted the papers and gave them to the woman at the front desk.

"Well, Miss Matthews, it looks like you can go home now," said the doctor who had treated her.

"Thank you," Riley said as she, Lucas, Walker, Alex, and C.D left the hospital. C.D got in his SUV, and Walker, Alex, Lucas, and Riley piled up in Walker's Ram. Lucas and Riley sat in the back seat while Alex and Walker rode up front. Walker and Alex held hands as they drove to Lucas's house.

"So, Riley, do you want me to come with you tomorrow?" Lucas asked Riley.

"Yes, but they might hurt you or your father...," Lucas cut her off.

"Or worse, even you," added Lucas as he held Riley's hand. "You know, I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was when I saw you getting kidnapped. Twice. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you. Riles, you are the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I won't let anyone break us apart. When we go back to New York next month, we are going to spend as much time together as possible."

"Okay, but if you go with me tomorrow, you will have to stay a fair distance away from me. Be close enough so that if they try anything, you will be able to help," Riley said. Soon they arrived at Lucas's house. Walker and Alex got out of the truck and waited on Lucas and Riley. When they got out, they shut the doors to the Ram and went inside. When Lucas walked inside, he called his brother. The phone rang three times before someone finally answered.

"Hey, Lucas, what's going on?" his brother asked.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you could bring Blue to the house," said Lucas.

"Yeah, I'll be over there in about ten minutes," he said.

"Great, see you then," said Lucas. Then he hung up the phone. Riley was walking towards her room when Lucas heard her scream. Walker and Alex heard her, too. They all rushed over to where Riley was and looked at what she was screaming about. It was a note to Lucas.

"L-Lucas, I-I'm really scared," said Riley as her voice cracked. Walker took the note from Riley and read it.

_It's too bad that your girlfriend got away. We will get her. You better make memories with her while you can._

"Walker, what does it say?" Alex asked. Walker showed her the note. She gasped in horror.

"Lucas, did you read the note?" Walker asked. Lucas shook his head, so Walker gave him the note. After Lucas read it, he crumbled it up and threw it across the room.

_There is no way that they are going to touch her,_ Lucas thought. Just then, a knock came from the door. Lucas went to open it and found his brother with his dog.

"Here's your dog, little brother," he said. "Where's Riley?" When he saw the look on Lucas's face, Charlie instantly put Blue down, who ran off to Riley, and pulled his brother into a tight embrace. "Lucas, what's going on?"

"After I hung up the phone with you, I heard Riley scream. I ran to where she was, and she was holding something, but I didn't care. I hugged her tight while she cried into my shoulder. Mr. Walker took the note from Riley and read it. Then, he handed it to me. After I read it, I crumbled it up and threw it across the room," explained Lucas.

"What did the note say?" asked Charlie as he and Lucas separated from their hug.

"It said, 'It's too bad your girlfriend got away. We will get her. You better make memories with her while you can.' Then, I just got really mad, but still held on to Riley," Lucas said as he and Charlie made their way to where Riley, Alex, Walker, and Blue were.


End file.
